superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeeps: Space
Jeeps: Space The main point of the game is just like Jeeps , or Plantilization . Just keep your city up and alive, although there is a slight change to that... Instead of a city, it's your own UNIVERSE!!! What are all these stuff on my screen? The things you see in your screen appear when you start playing. Below is a list of them. *Power Bar - This shows how much electricity you have. *Food Bar - This shows you how much food (and water) you have. *Fuel Bar - This bar shows you how much gas you have. The gas is used for ships taking off. *Money Bar - This is the most important thing in the game. The meter shows how much money you have. *Huge Earth - This is where your colonization begins. Here also lies your Headquarters (labeled HQ). *Mall Planet - Even though it is a planet, you don't have to buy it. *Storage Bar - This bar shows you how much storage space you have. *Resource Meter - Here shows all the resources you have. Resources are useful for building and making. In the mall next to the items, it is labeled R. *Population Bar - This shows you how much people are working and living. It counts by the thousands. Let the tutorial show you through the rest of the game. Mall Planet These are ALL the buyable things you can buy in the First mall planet. Planets This is the list of all the planets you can buy. #Power Planet - Keeps your power of your universe, I suggest you get two or three of these. Gains your power level up to +2. R 5,000 $10,000 #Food Planet - This planet gives you food and delivers it to the Huge Earth to be delivered to other planets. R 10,000 $5,000 #Money Planet - Even though your Huge Earth makes money by itself, the Money Planet will boost the money production of your Huge Planet. R 20,000 $30,000 #Airport Planet - Here, your ships take off ad come down. Remember, you have to command all the ships to come and go. R 30,000 $30,000 #Storage Planet - This planet adds your storage space +1. R 10,000 $20,000 #Mall Planet 2 - Check out the new things in this new planet! R 50,000 $60,000 #Hangar Planet - This planet keeps track of all the ships you have and how much more ships it can hold. It also holds reports and operations of ships that took off. R 20,000 $30,000 Buildings Here are all the buildings that you can buy at Mall Planet 1. #Building Center - Here buildings can be built and will show you their constructing info. R 5,000 $10,000 #Ship Center - Here ships can be built and you can see their constructing info. R 5,000 $20,000 #Neighborhood - As you build more neighborhoods, more people will reside. Requires Building Center. R 1,000 $5,000. #Protection Dome - When there is a disaster going on, 10,000 people will fit into the Protection Dome. It protects your people for a total of 24 hours before having to let your people out. R 50,000 $60,000. #Mail Dome - Here Mail from other players, system, or your universe can be viewed. You can also write to other players and respond to your universe's messages. R10,000 FREE! #Mining Cave - In mining caves, miners can mine for gold, silver, or metal. R10,000 1 dynamite #Greenhouse - At greenhouses, some food can be produced, attracts people, and gains population by 10,000 per Greenhouse built. R50,000 $30,000